Five Moons
by Danni34
Summary: Even in a world full of demons and monsters, Amity Park was a strange place. - Drabbles written for Superphantom Week on tumblr.
1. The Past Catches Up

Superphantom Week  
Day 1: Past

A/N: so, it's superphantom week on tumblr. i, being a long time fan of both shows, of course decided to participate and write some drabbles for each day. now, it's been a really long time since i've written anything for either shows, so i'm a bit nervous about posting anything because i'm pretty sure that i've messed up a few of the characters (more like most of them). if that is the case, i would like to apologize in advance. at any rate, on with the fic!

* * *

The Past Catches Up

Sam smiled as Jessica practically dragged him towards the restaurant, adoring the gleeful look that was plastered on his girlfriend's face. She had a skip in her step as she led the way, laughter in her voice as she spoke of her friend that she had been dying to introduce him to. "She's the kindest person I've ever met, and I know you'll like her because she's smart," she said as they neared the entrance, "in fact she's one of the few people I'd say could possibly be smarter than you."

He jokingly gasped, free hand clasping over his heart as he mocked offense. "Smarter than me? Impossible." But he laughed and grinned as she giggled at his antics and led him into the restaurant. In all honesty, he didn't doubt that Jess's friend was actually smarter than him. While he wouldn't claim that he was devoid of intelligence, he never believed himself to be half as smart as his girlfriend claimed.

He scanned the crowded room as Jessica talked to one of the staff, for some reason hoping to see just who this friend was that they were meeting – or so he told himself. In truth he was searching for any possible danger, specifically of the nonhuman variety, a habit that he had yet to fully shake off. Eighteen years of hunting had left its mark, and the young man hoped that it was not a permanent one.

"Jessica!" a voice called over the din, one that sounded vaguely familiar to the youngest Winchester. He did not have much time to wonder about it as Jessica had already begun to drag him across the room to a booth near the back, waving one hand above her head while she did so.

Sam sighed, though it was one closer to contentment rather than annoyance, as he finally spotted the friend that they were meeting with. At the table sat a young woman, only a few years younger than himself, with light orange hair that went just past her shoulders and bright teal eyes that sparkled with joy at the sight of Jess. Sam stared at the girl, with her pale skin and freckled cheeks, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind shouting that he should know her. But no matter how much he dug through old memories of hunts and monsters, he could not place a name to the face.

"It's so good to see you, Jazz!" Jessica greeted as she pulled the woman out of the booth and hugged her tightly, causing the redhead to laugh.

_Jazz._

And suddenly, it clicked.

"Jazz?" Sam breathed, horror freezing him still as he stared at the woman currently chatting with his girlfriend. _No. No, no, no. Please let it be a different Jazz._ He had done so well to leave that part of his life behind!

Although he had barely whispered her name, it had caught her attention anyway, and soon teal eyes met hazel as she, too, froze. Her eyes went wide briefly before she blinked and smiled, stepping away from Jessica. "Sam? Sam Winchester, is that you?"

He stared at her for a little longer before coughing and pushing aside his displeasure. There was little that could be done for the situation other than grin and bear it. Which was precisely what he did, forcing a kind smile onto his face that more than likely game off as a grimace. "Yeah, that's me. Jazz Fenton, right?" He held out his hand, which she took with hardly any hesitation. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She smiled and nodded. "A few years, give or take. We were still in high school when we last saw each other."

"Whoa, hold on," Jessica began, interrupting them before either could speak much more. "You two know each other?" She sent Sam a pointed look, which he replied with a somewhat sheepish shrug.

"Her parents were friends with my dad," he explained, trying to be as vague as he could. "They'd sometimes watch my brother and me while he was caught up with work." Jazz gave him a surprised look, but said nothing and merely nodded. Jessica looked at them suspiciously, all too aware that he was purposely telling as little as possible, but simply shrugged it off. With a sigh, she had the three of them sit down at the table.

The following meal was…awkward, to say the least. At least it was for him. Jazz and Jessica seemed to not feel the same unease he did, for they talked throughout the entire meal as though nothing was wrong. Sam, however, had trouble focusing, his mind constantly wondering to the weeks he had to stay with the Fentons and the friend he made in the woman that sat across from him. He recalled how she would help him with homework, or how she would fend off any of the food that happened to come to life (with all the monsters and ghosts he fought growing up, even he was surprised when hotdogs with teeth attempted to eat him). She listened whenever he complained about his life, specifically towards his father and the way the man treated him, and she offered advice where it was needed. He remembered the last time they seen each other, how they exchanged a hasty goodbye at the sight of the black impala sitting in front of the school, promising to keep in touch – a promise that, unsurprisingly, fell through.

He wished Jazz no ill will, for all his memories of her were fond. She was a good friend and had helped him through some rough patches. But she was a connection to his past, someone who knew about his life as a hunter. While he doubted she would reveal anything to Jess, he was still on edge, listening closely to the women's conversation for any slip up. He couldn't have Jess find out about his connection to the supernatural, not like this. It had to come from his own mouth, if ever at all.

But Jazz said nothing on the subject. In fact she didn't even speak with him throughout most of the meal, her eyes directed on either Jess or her food. It wasn't until Jessica left to go to the restroom did she turn to him, her eyes drowning him with disapproval.

"She doesn't know," was all she said, the statement knowing and sharp. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Yeah, she doesn't."

A sigh. "You're going to have to tell her you know."

He nodded, turning his attention towards his food. "I know. I'm just…waiting for the right moment, the right way to approach it."

She tutted, and Sam found himself glancing up at her. She was giving him a knowing look, one he had been on the receiving end of several times in the past. Suddenly he felt as though he was a teenager again, sitting in a pink room with the daughter of two ghost hunters, complaining about brothers and parents and the supernatural. "You just better do it soon, alright? Trust me when I say that few things are more harming to a relationship than keeping such a big deal secret for so long."

Jessica returned before Sam ever got the chance to reply, and the subject was dropped almost instantly. He didn't speak until after they had finished eating, giving the redhead a simple goodbye before heading out the doors. Jazz's words did not leave his head for the rest of the night, causing him to get little sleep.

He knew he had to tell Jessica about his past, about his brother and his father and hunting, but he dreaded the conversation with every molecule of his being. He was happy with his life now, as a college student going into law, as a loving boyfriend living a normal, average life. He did not want his past to come breaking through the front door and ruining it.

He'll tell her about his past eventually.

* * *

A/N: i would just like to apologize one last time if i messed up any characters. like i said before, it's been a long time since i've written anything for both shows, and it's been a really long time since i've seen the early seasons of supernatural. either way, i hope you enjoyed it despite that.


	2. I Once Ended the World

Superphantom Week  
Day 2: End/TUE!verses

A/N: alright, day two! don't have too much to say about this, other than i kind of cheated with this prompt. but i'll talk about that more at the end. for now, enjoy the drabble!

* * *

I Once Ended the World

An awkward silence filled the air. Danny shifted nervously in his seat, blue eyes constantly glancing over towards his companion. Sam Winchester sat beside him, a beer in one hand, TV remote in the other, staring straight ahead at the screen before them. The older man looked ragged and tired, as though he would likely pass out at any moment. And honestly, Danny hoped that would happen, or anything similar that would grant him escape.

Not that he disliked the Winchester, or his older brother. It was simply that, well, they knew Danny's secret. And they had discovered it on their own, without him telling them or them accidentally seeing him transform. Just one day, out of the blue, the two brothers showed up on the Fenton's doorstep, demanding to speak with him. He should've known something was wrong from the moment he heard their urgent voices when his mother opened the door, but the Winchesters were old family friends and he had fond memories of growing up beside them (granted they were both much older than he was and their visits weren't exactly frequent, but still). So he went to greet them as though nothing was wrong, only for them to practically shout out that they knew his secret. ("Fenton? Phantom? Seriously, who were you trying to fool?")

Thank goodness his mom had already left the three of them alone, otherwise he was sure he'd been killed on the spot. In fact, he was wondering why they hadn't killed him yet, for he knew how they worked – if there was ever someone he should be more afraid of than his parents discovering his ghost powers, it would be the Winchester brothers. But, no, he was still alive, although he was practically held captive in his own home. His parents had left and his sister had long since moved out, leaving Danny to act as the host while the two brothers stayed in town.

Awkward didn't even begin to describe how he felt.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" he finally blurted, the silence becoming too much. He winced at the sound of his own question, mentally berating himself for the stupidity of it. It was as if he _wanted_ them to gank him, which was the furthest thing from the truth.

Judging from the side-glance that Sam sent him, the younger Winchester seemed to agree. "What, do you want us to?" he asked coolly before taking another sip of his beer and turning back to the TV. Danny shook his head before nervously turning his attention to whatever was on the big screen as well.

"No, of course not," he replied, struggling to keep his eyes looking ahead. "It's just…you guys have a bit of a reputation for killing anything that isn't…human."

"And you're not human?"

He took in a shaky breath before shrugging. "I mean, I'm half human. I see myself as more human than ghost, but…I don't know, you might not think it's enough." He winced again, wondering silently if he truly had a death wish.

Sam sighed and turned off the TV, placing his beer on the coffee table before turning to face the teen next to him. "Look, Danny, we've known you for years, and we've done our research. You save people in this town."

"But I stole and kidnapped the mayor."

"We know about Freakshow and his control over ghost," the older man answered calmly, waving off the surprised and questioning look Danny sent him before continuing, "As for the mayor, the city was overrun with ghosts, it wouldn't be too big of a stretch to believe he was possessed."

"Overshadowed," the teen corrected, feeling a shiver run down his spine at the other word Sam had used. Although he was probably just fooling himself, Danny liked to believe that what he did wasn't as bad as what demons were known to do.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Overshadowed, right. Point is, you haven't really hurt anyone, and despite all the property damage, we understand that you're just trying to help."

"So, you're not going to kill me."

"No."

"Or tell my parents?"

"No, that should be something they hear from you."

Danny let out a relieved sigh before turning back towards the TV, despite the fact that it was still turned off. Silence once again stretched throughout the room, settling heavily on the young boy's shoulders. "I once had a future where I nearly destroyed the world." This time he literally did smack himself across the face. _Why_ was he so nervous? And why was he so intent on getting the Winchesters to kill him?

From the corner of his eye he saw Sam smirk. "Join the club," was all the older man said as he turned the TV back on and picked up his beer again. Danny's head snapped towards the old man, eyes wide with shock. Noticing his gaze, the hunter chuckled, although when he spoke his voice held none of the merriment that usually comes with the sound. "Technically it wasn't me though."

Danny coughed, fingers twitching to latch onto something. "Same…"

"What happened with you then?"

With a sigh, the teen turned away from the older man and looked down at his hands. "In an alternate time line, my family and two best friends are killed and I go insane. I destroy my human half and merge my ghost half with another evil ghost, essentially becoming the most powerful ghost in existence." He sat still, waiting for the knife that would surely be plunged into his chest, or the gun that would quickly blow away his head.

But instead, all he got was a huff. "That's rough." Danny turned to the man, his eyes questioning why Sam had yet to kill him. Noticing the young teen's gaze, although mistaking his questioning look, Sam sighed and added, "I became Lucifer's vessel and brought on the apocalypse."

A thick silence hung through the air.

"You win," was all Danny said as he turned away from the man, leaning back into the couch and finally allowing himself to relax.

* * *

A/N: okay so originally i had planned to write a confrontation between lucifer and dan but i quickly realized that i can't really write either of those two characters. so i went for the next best thing? maybe? ah well. i realize that sam and dean knowing all that stuff is a bit too convenient, but i couldn't think of a real good way to fit that in? and dean just kind of disappear here, lets just assume that he's out somewhere talking to cas or getting food or something. and, yeah, i hope you enjoyed this and the next drabble should be up tomorrow morning!


	3. New Comers

Superphantom Week  
Day 3: Minor characters

A/N: whoo! day three! this drabble is especially short, but like last time i'll save what i have to saw about it for the end. in the meantime, enjoy~!

* * *

New Comers

"Are you sure about this place?" Valerie asked as she cautiously observed the building across the road. The Roadhouse, as it was called, seemed like a normal enough bar, despite the fact that it was practically in the middle of nowhere. It could serve as a good place to hide from Vlad, at the very least.

Dani nodded enthusiastically, looking rather proud of her choice. "Yeah! I've heard a lot about this place on the road! Apparently it's one of the few major hunter hang outs and-"

This caught the older woman's attention, causing her to turn away from the building and cut off her companion's sentence with a loud, "Whoa, wait! Hunter hangout?" Dani nodded again, her smile never faltering. "Are you stupid? We're trying to find a place to lay low, not get ourselves killed!"

The ghost girl rolled her eyes. "We're not gonna get killed!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you're half ghost! Hunters kill anything that isn't all human," Valerie hissed, trying to her best to keep from yelling and reason with Danielle.

"I'm not going to head in there in my ghost form," the younger of the two exasperated, "I'm not that stupid. And so long as I'm in my human form none of them will be able to detect anything ghostly about me – their tech isn't as fancy as yours or the Fentons'." She sighed at Valerie's skeptical look. "Trust me on this, alright? I've run into my fair share of hunters while traveling, I know how to go under their radar. Besides, this the last place that Vlad would ever look for us."

The last bit seemed to win the older woman over, for she gave a reluctant sigh and shook her head. "Fine," she relented, turning her attention back to the Roadhouse. "We'll go in and stay until nightfall. After that, we'll head out to the next city. And just so you know, if we die, I'm going to hunt your ass down in the ghost zone and make you pay."

Dani grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A/N: see, short. in all honesty, i had originally planned to continue it and have dani and valerie interact with ellen and jo but, i don't know, it seemed to work best with this ending. maybe one day i'll go back and write that stuff (probably after i rewatch spn season 2), but until then i'm just gonna hope that dani and val are minor enough characters to count.


	4. Confusion and Cons

Superphantom Week  
Day 4: Role Swap

A/N: heh, kind of cheated with this one too. and i also added some not-so-subtle references to two other fandoms i'm in.

* * *

Confusion and Cons

Sometimes Danny wondered how he ends up in such weird situations.

The day had started out normal enough: he got up, ate breakfast, did a quick patrol around the city for ghosts, and then went to meet up with Sam and Tucker to spend the weekend lounging about somewhere. However, as soon as he reached the duo, he was surprised to see them wearing costumes. Tucker's get-up was relatively normal, with a brown pinstriped suit and white converse shoes – it took Danny all of two minutes to realize that his friend was dressed up as the main character from that one sci-fi show, although he could barely recall the name (Doctor What? No, that wasn't right). Sam, however, was wearing something much stranger. It looked as though she was wearing a scuba suit that was covered with straps and metal, with something that looked like a cage connected to an air tanked strapped to her back and a long needle on her left arm. She was carefully balancing a round helmet that looked like that of an old-timey scuba suit, with only one window that was tinted red, and a large plastic bag. He desperately sifted through his memories to figure out what her costume was, or why both friends were dressed up in the first place, but was sadly drawing up a blank.

"Tucker, could you please take the bag?" he heard Sam practically demand as he finally caught up to them. "You aren't holding anything and I don't want to drop this helmet."

Tucker looked up from his PDA and grinned. "Don't you mean 'Tucker, would you kindly take this bag?'"

The goth glared at him and Danny could tell a fight was about to break out. Not wanting either friend injured or arrested, the ghost boy quickly intervened. "Why are you guys dressed up?" he asked while relieving Sam of the large bag. "It isn't Halloween yet, it's the middle of June."

Both friends looked at him with shock. "You don't remember?" Tucker asked, hurt and disappointment lacing his voice. "Man, you promised us this and then you went and forgot? We worked so hard on your costume too!"

The ghost hero titled his head to the side, confusion clear. "Costume?"

Sam rolled her eyes as she shifted her helmet from one arm to the other. "Yes, Danny, costume. There's a con in town this weekend, and you agreed to go with us to make up for ruining movie night a few months back." She bit back the scoff as he let out a soft "Aahh." "Anyway, you also agreed that we get to choose your costume. It's in the bag," at this she nodded her head towards the item that the boy now carried.

Danny looked down at the bag and cautiously opened it. His brows furrowed upon seeing the contents – a trench coat, a blue tie, and a suit? "Just who am I dressing up as? A federal agent?" This gained a snort from both his friends.

"Sort of," Tucker began, walking forward and pulling the trench coat out of the bag. "You remember last year when Sam and I got into that book series? The one about the two brothers?" Danny nodded slowly, a bad feeling washing over him as he eyed the coat. "Well there's this one character, named Castiel, whose description matches yours really well-"

"Black hair, blue eyes, tall," Sam interrupted, once again shifting the helmet to the other arm, using her now freed hand to gesture towards Danny's, well, everything. "You know, the works."

The half ghost looked skeptical, eyes darting back and forth between the two friends. Finally, he sighed and took the coat back from Tucker. "Fine," he huffed. He had promised them he would go to the con dressed as whomever they chose, after all. He should be grateful that it wasn't something more embarrassing. "Let me just go change and then we can head out."

And that was how the youngest Fenton found himself wondering through a crowded room full of cosplayers nearly two hours later. He grumbled loudly as he pushed through the crowd by himself, having lost his two friends almost as soon as they entered that area of the con.

"Cas!"

He _had_ started to look for them but soon found it to be a hopeless cause with how many people surrounded him.

"Cas!"

So now he was simply looking for a bathroom or anything similar where he could transform and fly out of there.

"Damn it, Cas!"

"I really hate crowds," he complained again after almost tripping when someone stepped on the stupid coat he wore.

"Cas!"

Danny didn't know much about this Castiel character, but what he was currently going through was making him really dislike the guy, especially his outfit.

"CAS!"

Suddenly a large hand grabbed the teen by his shoulder and spun him around, causing him the let out a small shout. He jumped back almost instantly, falling into a defensive mode, ready to fight should whoever grabbed him made a move. Before him were two men who seemed to have an obsession with plaid. The guy furthest from him was the taller of the two, almost as tall as Danny's father but not quite, with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. The other guy, who was considerably closer and hand one arm reached out (clearly, he had been the one to grab him), was shorter than the other, although still somewhat taller than Danny himself, with styled brown hair and dark green eyes. Both men were large and muscular, and if Danny did not have superpowers he would have been terrified as they towered over him. As it was, he was simply cautious, daring them to attack.

Neither did, for they looked rather surprised. The shorter of the two dropped his arm and coughed loudly. "Uh, sorry about that. We thought you…were someone else," he awkwardly apologized, shifting nervously. The taller man smiled and shrugged sheepishly, embarrassed by their mistake.

"It's cool," the teen hesitantly answered, forcing himself to relax. It was just a mistake. "Just, like, make sure you actually know who it is before grabbing them."

He would've said more on the matter if his ghost sense hadn't gone off. He stilled, eyes scanning the area around him, desperately looking for either the ghost or a place for him to transform. He heard a strange sound emitting from one of the men's coats and barely registered the taller one pulling out an EMF meter, which caused both men to curse. He had only just spotted the bathroom (finally!) when he heard a voice call out, "Man, I wish we could actually become the things we dress up as!" His blood ran cold, and he turned just in time to see his friends (so _now_ they show up) nearly tackle a boy in a white wig and blue hoodie in order to cover his mouth and prevent him from speaking, but it was all in vain. For almost instantly afterwards a loud, familiar voice answered the boy's careless wish.

"So you have wished it, and so shall it be!"

* * *

A/N: yeah... rushed end. i don't actually have very much to say about this, other than the fact that it was through writing this that i realized how horrible i am at describing big sister costumes.


	5. Never Again

Superphantom Week  
Day 5: Fenton Weaponry

A/N: alright, the last day! i must say, i'm really glad i got to participate in this, it's been a lot of fun writing these drabbles! anyway, this drabble is really short, i think the shortest one yet. kind of fitting for the end, right?...right?

* * *

Never Again

"That was, by far, your worst idea ever."

Dean grumbled loudly as he stumbled into the motel room, glaring at his younger brother as he kicked off his shoes.

"Ugh, this stuff is never coming out," the younger Winchester complained, grabbing at the green goo that clung to his hair. He cursed when he tugged on it before turning back to the elder of the two. "I mean, seriously, these guys are scientists who opened a hole into another dimension. Did you really expect that there wouldn't be any security?"

Dean huffed as he peeled off his jacket, wincing at the sight of the green sticky substance that dripped off it. He really liked that jacket. "Yeah, yeah, keep talking shit Sammy. If I remember correctly, you were giving no objects when I brought up the idea."

Sam glared but said nothing more as he, too, struggled to remove his jacket and shirt. In all honesty, they did not have many other options, and while he was well aware that there would be security, he wasn't expecting…well, whatever it was they got. And what they got was a bucket full of an ectoplasm-like substance dumped on their heads.

"_Get out of my house!"_ Mrs. Fenton had shouted as she threw the bucket at them, picking up a baseball bat that had her family name on it. _"I've already called the cops and I will not hesitate to use this thing!"_

"I don't get it," Dean grumbled as he made his way towards the bathroom, hoping to distract his brother so he could jump in first. "The place was loaded with all sorts of high-tech weapons, and at least fifty types of guns, and the thing she goes for is a freaking bat!"

* * *

A/N: and that's it! this fic is completed. this fic was fully dedicated to superphantom week drabbles, and with superphantom week now done no more shall be added here. but seeing as i had so much fun writing these, it's a safe bet that i shall be writing more superphantom in the future. probably not the near future, but the future. i would like to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, it's nice to know that you enjoyed these silly drabbles! i guess i don't have much else to say...

ooh how about a fun fact before i end this! i called this fic five moons because a) there are five days to superphantom week, and b) i saw the chance to make a reference to trigun and i took it. (okay i'm not sure if gunsmoke has more than five moons but there's at least five because, ya know, the whole fifth moon incident, BUT i'm getting off track). and...yeah, that's that. thanks again for reading!


End file.
